Laugh it off
by Magic Wolfy
Summary: Just a small SakixNodoka fluff story. Had no better title. This takes place after the national tournament. I do not explain fully in the story how the events of said event went, so since we won't know until another season comes out, it leaves room for you to imagine your own version. I do not speak Japanese other than repetitive phrases I've heard in anime, but I speak English well


**A/N: Alright. So. Umm. I'm new to this fandom. I know it's a little late to have discovered this anime, but I do still enjoy it. I read somewhere that a second season is supposed to come out in 2014? I dunno, I haven't seen much on it so I could be wrong. You all would know better than I would.**

**Anyway. This is my first and MAYBE my last story for this fandom. It all depends... I left my most recent fandom and a couple other fandoms because of people who are less than nice to put it nicely... But I've noticed the smaller fandoms tend to be nicer and more accepting. So I'm gonna give this one a shot.**

**So enough of my talking then, on to my story. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

*Knock... Knock... Knock*

Three slow knocks sounded at the door to Saki's room. The girl turned to her door, having been brought out of her happy thoughts by the soft sound, and smiled softly. She called for the visitor to enter, and upon their entrance, was happily shocked to see who had come to visit.

Haramura Nodoka. The pink haired beauty stood in the doorway and closed the door lightly behind her. She wrapped her arms around Saki as the girl gave her a hug, the short haired first year trying to hide her happiness through a calm attitude, but slightly failing. Then again, maybe it was just because Nodoka had learned how to tell when Saki was happy or excited over time. Either way, she was as happy to see her as the other girl was.

"Hello Saki" she greeted sweetly, her voice a soft whisper. Saki in turn slightly nuzzled her head into the crook of Nodoka's neck, mumbling a happy "I'm happy to see you Nodoka... But why are you here?"

"I wanted to see you" Nodoka replied with a slight blush. Saki giggled a little and looked up at her innocently before straightening up and holding her hands. Slowly backing away, keeping her hands intertwined with those of Nodoka, Saki lead her guest over to the bed and sat down so that they could speak comfortably. Nodoka took a seat beside her, continuing on with something she had wanted to say when she saw Saki that evening.

"I heard you and your sister are getting along now... After the individual tournament" Although it was a clear statement of what she had heard, there was a questioning under tone to her voice, which asked for confirmation of the information.

Saki brightened noticeably and her eyes sparkled as her posture straightened and she gave a curt nod before answering with enthusiasm "Yes!... My sister is actually coming to see me tonight too... Maybe we can all play mahjong together"

"That would be fun" Nodoka accepted the offer with a chipper tone.

Saki's eye closed as she gave a cute smile and a happy noise. The sun was positioned just right in the sky above Saki's window to rain droplets of light down to encase her soft features. It was when Saki opened her eyes that she realized it had the same effect on Nodoka, the girl herself who had been eyeing Saki with slight wonder in her eyes.

Ruby orbs locked onto sapphire as both girls began to blush slightly. Nodoka turned her head to view Saki out of the corner of her eye, noticing that Saki pouted as she did so. As soon as Saki had given her a pout she turned her head back to face her and gave a questioning look.

"Wh... What's the matter?" She asked after a moment.

"Nothing" Saki whispered after a moment "I just..." She took a moment's pause, apparently deciding whether or not she should continue "I don't like it when you hide your face from me" She finally said softly, her blush becoming more apparent.

"Oh..." Nodoka, flattered as she was, didn't know how to respond.

"I-I'm sorry... I shouldn't say things like that" Saki apologized quickly.

Nodoka's hands came up in front of her in a frantic motion to soothe the girl "No, no. It's okay, really... I, actually... Kind of... Like it when you do" And there we go, she could have sworn her cheeks were aflame.

Saki's eyes brightened and widened slightly. Her hand came up to gently caress Nodoka's cheek. She stared into the eyes of the pink haired girl cofortingly and with appreciation.

"You don't have to be embarrassed about that Nodoka... Thank you" She comforted. Nodoka squeaked a little as she realized how close their faces were getting. Saki apparently hadn't noticed. Although, she couldn't say she minded.

Normally she would have pulled away and let her face cool down. But... This time felt different. She found herself wanting Saki to lean in just the slightest bit further, so that she could feel the girl's soft lips on her own. So that she could hug her gently and pull her in further. So that she could feel that the other girl loved her as much as she had come to realize that she loved the other girl.

Slowly, but surely, that's what happened. Nodoka found herself humming in delight as Saki's lips made contact with her own. Her hands gripped at Saki's back, pulling her in tightly and yet with care. Her eyes fluttered closed, and for a few minutes, both girls enjoyed the passionate moment.

* * *

Silently, the door to Saki's room opened a crack. The person on the other side peering in, and giving a sly smirk at the scene in front of them. They silently slipped through the door and closed it slowly behind them with a soft click, then leaned against the doorframe and waited to be noticed.

The atmosphere in the room had changed, and Saki recognized the change. Her eyes opened, and after a slow moment, they widened. She slowly parted with Nodoka and turned around to face the soft smirk of a cool looking Teru.

"Well, Saki" Teru spoke softly, with a hint of taunting in her tone. Teru's eyes narrowed and her smirk turned up a bit in amusement "Looks like you've grown up" She finished, trying not to snicker.

"T-T-Teru!" Saki's mouth hung open and her eyes looked horrified, maybe even a little hurt. Nodoka's face turned completely red and she brought her knees up to hug them and burry her face.

Teru's expression softened and she laughed quietly. Saki gained a new expression, which could only be explained as grumpy. Her eyes closed tight before she let out a loud whine and threw a pillow at her sister. Teru reacted by closing her eyes and dodging with ease. After the pillow had hit the wall she opened her eyes and gave a kind expression, which made Saki's expression ease up. Though, it wasn't long until her smirk returned and she exited with a sneer, walking down the hallway and leaving Saki and Nodoka alone and stunned.

After a moment of remaining stunned, Saki got up and opened the door, calling down the hallway "Jeez Teru! You could have knocked!" then closed the door a little too loudly.

While Saki stood facing the door for a moment Nodoka got herself together enough to let out a small giggle at Saki's behaviour. Saki turned around, a little surprised, but her face softened and she gave a small sigh. Walking over to the girl who's face was still read, but more shy now than embarrassed, she sat down beside her again and let out a small giggle of her own.

Before they knew it, both girls were giggling about it more and more, rather than sitting and feeling embarrassed.


End file.
